The present invention relates to logo domain hosting method and apparatus connecting directly to a domain address by using a logo.
The computer via Internet communicates in various networks of the whole world by using TCP/IP protocol.
All communication between hosts is based on a domain name system assigning 32 bits IP address like 203.252.113.61.
Because every web page has a distinct Internet uniform resource locator(URL), a web browser can receive an appointed web page without confusion.
Because every computer of the whole worldwide web is connected by Internet, if an address assignment rule is decided, a user can browse a desired web page and roughly guess a web page address.
All data used on the web have an address corresponding to a standard, such that the address is named uniform resource locator (URL). The URL is short for uniform resource locator and means a unified data address.
As web sites increase, web-hosting services, which open a free homepage commonly, occur. Homepage service enterprises secure a lot of members and display advertisements in each member's web site. Also, if a user visiting the homepage sees the advertisement, the homepage service enterprises can make a profit.
In the past, the user must know the correct address and then input the address in the address line in order to connect with an Internet site.
The Internet site connecting method of the past had a restriction on global services because of linguistic restrictions.
In the past, because the URL must be expressed by language, the Internet site connecting method was restricted to providing non-linguistic service globally.
There are instances in the past when the Internet site did not secure a lot of data displayed in the web browser.
In the past, it was difficult to input URL by using the input unit of the wireless mobile communications terminal.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide a logo domain hosting method and apparatus for connecting with a desired site by selecting a logo that is directly understood.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a logo domain hosting method and apparatus for providing a global service regardless of language type, thereby not having any linguistic restriction.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a logo domain hosting method and apparatus for displaying a large amount of data without the spatial restriction of an Internet site browser.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a logo domain hosting method and apparatus for using a logo as a URL.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a logo domain hosting method and apparatus for connecting a web site by selecting an obvious logo icon on the mobile communications terminal.